7teen: Sabotage and Skates
by Poppin Pear
Summary: Ep. 5: A new roller skating rink opens near the mall and the gang decides hang out there on it's opening night. There are grudges to be held, lips to be kissed, songs to be played, and other things to happen that evening!
1. Intro

7teen: Sabotage and Skates

**Tuesday – The Lemon – 8:45 a.m.**

Narrator's POV

The gang minus Sydni was sitting at their usual table awaiting another seemingly average day at work. "Where's Sydni?" Caitlin asked. "Yeah, where is she? She said she had a surprise for us," Jen said.

"Maybe she has a unicorn. That would be a nice surprise," Jude commented happily, prompting the gang to look at him weirdly. "Okay then," Nikki looked around in an awkward manner.

"I love surprises. They're just so – surprising!" Caitlin was eager to know what's up. Nikki mocked her voice and said, "I know right? They're just like _so _fetch!" Caitlin shot back a somewhat hurt look as they continued to wait for their seventh friend.

**Galleria Mall Entrance – 8:50 a.m.**

Coming through the doors of the mall was a pretty young teen. She had dark brown hair with copper streaks at the ends and thick bangs with her signature copper streak running through the right side.

She grabbed a lot of stares from girls, glares from Tricia's "clique," and wolf-whistles from guys.

Some people could barely recognize her. When she passed Vegan Island, where Brooke, Bridgette, and Starr work, Bridgette asked them, _"Whoa, is that who I think it is?"_ The youth then made her way past Stereo Shack, where Darth's light saber shot up when he saw her. Julie, who was with Darth, just gave her the evil eye.

She finally stopped in the food court at The Big Squeeze, where the gang was waiting for their friend. When she arrived to the table, the gang looked speechless.

_"Sydni?!" _the gang chorused in shock at her new hairstyle, which made her look way different. "Hi guys! This is my surprise!" she sat down and smiled.

_(Insert Theme Music Here)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friendships and Rollerblades

**The Lemon – 8:57 a.m.**

Narrator's POV

"You look _smo-o-okin_', bra," Jude stretched out the word. "Your hair looks really great!" said a happy Caitlin. "I knew this would be a good surprise." "That hairstyle really suits you," Jen added.

Nikki even complimented, "You don't look like a fashion sheep like other people here. That's actually pretty cool."

"Thanks, Nikki. The advice you gave me the other day actually inspired me to change my hair," Sydni thanked her. "You're kind of the reason I went a bit bolder." Nikki was kind of surprised to be an inspiration, "Wow, I'm glad I inspired you."

Caitlin looked at the big clock in the food court and notice that it was almost nine o'clock. "You guys better hurry to work if you don't want to be late," she advised. The other six then split off to head to work.

**The Khaki Barn – 9:05 a.m.**

Nikki's POV

Sydni and I were talking to each other while we were folding some t-shirts, or more accurately – throwing them into a pile. "Your hair looks kind of different. I like it," I let her know. "Thank you. Your hair looks really cool, too," she told me.

"You're actually the first person who works here to actually like my hair," I was a bit shocked. "Really? I like it because it's different. Totally something you don't see just everyday."

"The Clones think otherwise," I rolled my eyes just thinking about them. "They think I'm a walking fashion disaster." She chuckled, "_Puh-lease!_ Kristen, Kirsten, and Chrissy look as original as those mannequins in the display window over there!"

_Sydni's actually right; they __**do**__ have as much fashion sense as those mannequins._ "That's so true," I snorted. "So, what kind of music are you into?" I asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"My music taste is so all over the place. I love just about every genre there is – minus country; I can't stand it," she explained. "We're gonna get along just fine," I smiled.

We got into a further discussion and ended up finding out that we like some of the same things. "…I would love to travel the world someday, starting with Europe," Sydni sighed in content. I replied, "Though I've never really been anywhere special, I'd love to travel someday too."_ I'm glad she's part of the gang now. How much cooler can she get?_

"I've been to a few states when I was living in the U.S., but I never really traveled outside of the continent," she explained. "What states have you been to?"

"I've been to California, New York, Florida, Delaware, and Nevada. New York and California were by far the most exciting." "I heard California has some really amazing beaches," I commented.

"The beaches are fantastic," she explained, "My parents had to take me away by force just so we wouldn't miss our flight back home, haha." I told her, "I've seen photos of the sun setting on the beach, but I'd love to see it in person."

"Oh, don't get me started on that! It's so picturesque…" Sydni trailed off. _We're going to be good friends already._

**The Fountain – Noon**

Narrator's POV

Break time arrived, so the gang called for a location change and headed off to the fountain. They sat on one of the benches and were enjoying each other's company until Brooke showed up.

She was holding a stack of what appeared to be flyers. "Hey guys, do you mind if I pass these out?" "Sure, we don't mind," Jen told her.

As she was handing them out, Jonesy asked, "So what are these for, anyway?" Brooke looked happy and replied, "They're for a new roller skating rink opening on Friday night!" The gang was pretty ecstatic about it. "That sounds awesome!" Jude exclaimed.

"We should totally go together! Wouldn't it be fun?" Jen asked. "Sure," Jonesy said. "I've got nothing better to do," Nikki commented. "I love roller skating, so of course!" Sydni cheered. Jude said, "Totally, bra."

Caitlin, however, didn't agree so quickly. "Eww, I don't want to wear used skates. What if I get athlete's foot or something? _Gross!_" she jumped to conclusions.

"Ugh! Just take a chill pill for once and go skating with us!" Nikki got a bit snappy. Jen took a calmer approach and said, "What Nikki means is that you shouldn't let used skates get in the way of having fun with us. Just come with us and you'll be fine."

Caitlin thought about Jen's words for a moment and reconsidered. "Okay, I'll go with you guys. You're right, Jen; I _shouldn't_ let skates get in the way of having fun with you guys."

No one heard Wyatt's response yet, so Jen asked, "Wyatt, are you coming–" to which Nikki leaned in and added, "or do you have other plans?" He gave a confusing response. "Well, um…"

Jonesy blurted out, "Dude, take the stick out of your ass and live a little! I'm pretty sure you have nothing better to do anyway." The girls all hit Jonesy and he reacted, "I bet it's what we're all thinking." Reluctant at first, but then challenged by Jonesy's words, Wyatt said "You know what? Fine, I'll go."

"It opens at 8 o'clock sharp," Brooke let them know. "The owner's daughter told me that whoever's on time for the grand opening gets to enter for free!"

"We'll totally be there!" Jen assured. On Friday night, the gang will officially have another hangout spot – a roller skating rink!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tumbling and Crushing

_A/N: Just as a disclaimer, I do NOT own any of these songs mentioned in the story, but I bet you already knew that. ;D_

**Friday – The Big Squeeze – 7:00 p.m.**

Narrator's POV

After another day of work for the gang, they decided to meet with each other one last time before they would see each other at the new roller skating rink later that night. "I can't wait to go skating!" Caitlin smiled. "It's amazing how the other day you didn't want to go at all and now you're all for it," Nikki noticed.

Before Caitlin could say something back to Nikki, Jude told the gang, "I hope you guys don't mind if I bring Starr with us. She loves skating and I thought it'd be nice to take her along." Jen said, "Sure, Jude. She's practically part of the gang anyway."

"You seem really happy," Nikki observed the grin on Sydni's face. "I just love skating," she explained, "My friends and I used to go roller skating together when I still lived in the States." "Well tonight, you're going roller skating with us!" Jen cheerfully told her.

Wyatt, who glanced down at his phone, noticed it was a couple minutes past seven o'clock and told the gang, "We should probably go and get ready." They all got up and told each other they'll see each other later.

**Outside of Roller Skating Rink – 7:50 p.m.**

Nikki was the only one of her friends at the rink. She leaned against the white brick wall on the building, wondering where her friends were. She looked at the time on her cellphone and saw it was almost time for the rink to open.

Meanwhile, Jen was driving to the rink with Jonesy in tow. "Can you get any slower?" Jonesy sarcastically asked her. "I'm not driving slowly. I'm driving with caution, for your information," she retorted, looking straight ahead at the road. "Either way, we're gonna be late," he muttered.

She made him go back on his words when they turned to enter the parking lot of the roller skating rink. "And you were saying?" Jen gloated.

As Jen and Jonesy exited their car, Jude and Starr skated their way up to them. "Hey guys," Starr greeted. "Hi Starr," Jen greeted in return.

Nikki noticed Jen, Jonesy, Starr, and Jude arrived, so she walked over to them. "Wow, you guys finally came. It took you long enough," she said. "We would've been here a lot sooner if grandma over here could drive faster," Jonesy pointed to Jen.

Moments later, Sydni showed up with a black sports bag in her hand and pink sunglasses over her eyes. "What's the bag for, bra?" Jude got curious. "My skates are in here," she responded while taking off her sunglasses and sliding them on her head like they were a headband.

"Oh cool, you've got your own skates too!" Starr said, whilst pointing to her own. "Yep. My best friends and I have our own custom skates that we bought together," Sydni said with a heartfelt sigh, obviously thinking about her friends back home.

Wyatt and Caitlin walked over to the group, who was then waiting outside the building's doors, along with swarms of other teens. "Okay, so I guess everyone's here then," Jen took attendance of the group.

Finally, the owner opened the doors and everyone stampeded in. The roller skating rink was huge! It had an arcade, a DJ booth, a large concrete area to skate in, and an eating area. The music was already pumping out of the speakers and the neon ceiling lights were changing colors.

The gang rented out their lockers to put their shoes and other belongings in while they were there. Once they strapped up their skates, they headed off to skate as a group.

The group of friends all felt the rush of skating together and cheered in excitement. "This is so fun!" Caitlin squealed in excitement. "I'm so glad you decided to come after all," Sydni smiled at Cait.

After skating together for a while, they decided to break off and skate separately for a while. "Jude, wanna skate together?" Starr asked him. "You know it, bra!" he didn't hesitate to skate with his girl.

Wyatt met up with Trent and DJ to skate and talk together; Sydni skated with Jen and Caitlin for a while; and Jonesy and Nikki were skating together hand-in-hand.

Nikki may have gotten better at ice skating during the past few months, but she was bad at roller skating. Jonesy realized she was a bit uneasy trying to keep up with him, but he assured her he was there for her. "Don't worry, babe. I got you," he winked at her. "That's the same thing you said before and you let me fall on my ass," she reminded him.

"I'm serious this time. I promise," he tried to convince her. "Okay, fine," she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. They picked up a bit of speed as they skated together and a surprised Nikki said, "I'm actually getting the hang of this!" She lost her balance shortly after saying that and they both took a dive to the floor.

When they were on the concrete floor after the fall, the couple just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "_Psht! _And you said you were getting the hang of it," Jonesy managed to say through his laughter.

Jen, Caitlin, and Sydni were skating fast until they saw Jonesy and Nikki on the floor. The trio stopped abruptly to help them up. Jen asked, "Are you guys okay?" as she, Caitlin, and Sydni lent a hand.

"Yeah, you guys took quite a tumble," Sydni smirked. "We're fine, it's just that Nikki over here isn't too light on her feet," he joked, to which Nikki playfully elbowed him.

When they made sure Jonesy and Nikki were fine, the trio of girls skated off together once again. "Okay, I promise to keep my balance this time," Nikki guaranteed her boyfriend.

As _Best I Ever Had _by _Drake_ came on, Sydni, Jen, and Caitlin decided to take a break from skating. They watched most of the couples skate to the slower-paced song, notably Jonesy and Nikki.

"Aw, they look so happy together," gushed Caitlin, who was happy to see her friend in love. "I don't think she's ever been this happy with a boyfriend until now," Jen sniggered. "I love this song," Sydni went off topic. Jen and Cait just looked at her, who responded, "Oops, different subject, haha."

_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted,_

_We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it,_

_You be up on everything, other girls ain't never on it,_

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it…_

As the Drake song played, Jonesy and Nikki grinned at each other, just happy to be with each other. Since the tempo of the song was slower, they skated gradually and in sync. He caressed her hand lightly, which made her blush.

'_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up,_

_When I get right I promise that we gon' live it up,_

_She make me beg for it, 'til she give it up,_

_And I say the same thing every single time…_

Jonesy was tired of waiting for a perfect moment during the song to kiss her, so he abruptly pulled her over to a section where others weren't skating so they wouldn't cause any commotion, leaned in, and kissed her. _"Aww!"_ the girls giggled at the pair.

When the song went off, _Retro, Dance, Freak _by _Lady Gaga_ started to play. "This song is so fun to skate to! Come on!" exclaimed Sydni, who pulled Jen and Caitlin with her.

They skated together once again, until Caitlin called out, "Oooh, hottie at two o'clock," referring to Alejandro. The three looked in his direction, then Cait and Jen shifted their eyes to Sydni, who was still gazing at him.

Jen waved her hand in front of her face to snap her out of it. She gasped and came back down to reality. "Looks like someone has a crush," Jen teased. "No I don't!" Sydni denied until she said, "Maybe I do have a tiny crush on him."

"You should totally go and talk to him," Caitlin suggested. "I don't even know what to say to him! I can't even look at him without going gaga over him," she freaked out a bit.

"I think you should just wave or say hi," Jen proposed, "Sometimes simple is better." Sydni then had an idea. "I came up with an idea on how to get his attention, but it's not as subtle as waving to him," she smirked at the thought.

"What did you come up with?" Cait wondered. "Oh you'll see," Sydni told, "I'll be right back." She took off and headed in the direction of the DJ booth to initiate her plan.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flirting, Scheming, and Ditching

**Roller Skating Rink - 8:50 p.m.**

Sydni's POV

I skated towards the DJ booth to request a song that was part of my idea. When I went up to the booth, I was surprised to notice the DJ of the rink. "Brooke?" I asked in slight shock, "You're the DJ here?"

She said, "Yep, but only on Friday and Saturday nights." "How'd you swing that?" I wanted to know, because I couldn't picture her working anywhere other than Vegan Island. "I'm friends with the owner's daughter, who put in a good word for me down here." "That sounds really cool,"

"So," I cut to the chase, "Are you taking any song requests right now?" "Sure, it might take a while for your song to be played, because there are other songs queued." "Alright."

"Which song do you want me to queue for you?" Brooke asked. "It might sound a bit cheesy, but can you play _Alejandro_ by _Lady Gaga_?" I blushed, knowing she'd immediately take a guess at who the song is dedicated to.

"Don't worry, Sydni. I've got you covered," she winked. "Thanks, Brooke."

Narrator's POV

Sydni skated back again to Jen and Caitlin, who wanted to know what song she requested. "You'll hear it soon enough," she assured them.

Meanwhile, Jonesy and Nikki stopped skating for a while, but were still enjoying their moments together. The next song Brooke played at the rink was _Funhouse_ by _Pink,_ a song that Nikki loves.

Jonesy's attention was diverted elsewhere – by one of the arcade games. He snuck off to go play the game. She, who didn't know he left yet, said, "Jonesy, I love this song. We should skate to–" She didn't finish her statement when she looked where he was sitting and didn't see him there.

"**UGH!**" she shouted in frustration. Nikki who was mad at him disappearing without a word, stormed off to Sydni, who was now skating by herself.

"_Jonesy ditched me without saying __**anything**_," was the first thing she uttered to her. "I saw him over at the arcade playing a game just a few moments ago," Sydni specified. "That's just like him to act like the most amazing guy and then he goes and ruins it," Nikki grumbled.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk some sense into him for you," Sydni told Nikki. She nodded and watched Sydni skate off to the arcade section of the place.

In the meantime, Jonesy had his head completely in the game. "Die zombies, die!" he commanded, thinking his yelling would help him get a high score. He was rapidly pressing buttons and was completely in the zone – until Sydni tapped on his shoulder and scared him.

He was startled until he looked and saw her. "_AH!" _he yelped, "Oh, it's just you. What's up?" "I just came to remind you that you left Nikki **by herself**," she emphasized. He face-palmed himself, knowing he messed up. "Aw, man. Is she okay?"

"She's pretty pissed off. Then again, I'd be too if my boyfriend ditched me," Sydni crossed her arms. "How am I gonna make it up to her?" Jonesy pondered. "Don't ask me. After all, **you** were the one who left her, so **you** should come up with your own solution," she stressed to him.

Around the same time, Jen and Caitlin were sitting down and having a conversation, when all of a sudden Jen spotted something. "Hey, Cait?" Jen asked. "Yeah?" Caitlin asked back. "I think those guys over there might like us," she subtly pointed in the direction of two handsome greeter gods from Albatross and Finch.

"Ooh, they're cute!" Caitlin exclaimed in delight. "I know, but we need to keep our cool. We do have boyfriends after all," Jen reminded her. The girls couldn't resist looking at them again, however. The guys looked at them and winked, which made the duo melt.

A little while later, Sydni stopped skating around, waiting for her requested song to play. Then suddenly she heard the intro of the song play.

_I know that we are young and I know that you may love me,_

_But I just cannot be with you like this anymore, Alejandro_

Once the intro played, Sydni's face lit up with excitement. Jen and Caitlin immediately realized that this was her idea all along. "Aha! So that's what she was up to," Caitlin giggled.

_She's got both hands in her pocket,_

_And she won't look at you, won't look at you,_

_She hides true love en su bolsillo,_

_She's got a halo around her finger, around you,_

Sydni decided it was time to make her flirty, but subtle move. She skated slowly past Alejandro, while playing with her hair and winking at him seductively. He winked back at her, and she knew that her little plan had worked, but that was just the beginning.

_You know that I love you boy,_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice!_

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_Nothing to lose,_

When she went back to where Jen and Caitlin were, they told her that they saw what she did. "Wow, you're pretty good!" Caitlin complimented her clever seduction skill. "It's always been an innate talent of mine," Syd shrugged.

"Hopefully, I sent him all the right signs," she wondered. "I think you did, considering he's coming this way!" Jen got excited for her friend. "Oh my God, he is!"

Jen and Caitlin thought I'd be best to give them time to talk alone, hence why they left. "Hi," Sydni greeted, trying her best to sound innocent.

"We meet again," Alejandro sat down with her and beamed. "Yep, and might I say it's a pleasure seeing you again," she cooed. "So what's up?"

"When you skated by, this must've fallen out of your pocket," he said, referring to the pink sunglasses she wore earlier. "Oh," she flushed in embarrassment, "Thanks for bringing them back to me."

"It's my pleasure," he took her hand and kissed it, like he did when they first met each other, overwhelming her with emotion. "I take it you were the one who suggested that song earlier," Alejandro referenced the Lady Gaga song played previously. "How'd you know?" she playfully winked at him.

Caitlin and Jen were spying on their conversation from afar and exchanging comments. "Aw, they'd be so cute together!" squealed the perky blonde. "I know right? They have great chemistry together," Jen said.

The girls' attention shifted when they saw Jonesy about to go to Nikki. "Oh no, what's Jonesy doing now?" Jen sighed heavily, knowing he probably screwed up, which he did.

"Nikki, I'm sorry I ditched you. Just accept my apology," he was remorseful. "Hmm, let me think: no!" she coldly responded. "C'mon, babe! Please forgive me," he then tried to touch her shoulder, but she slapped his hand off her.

"Ugh, don't touch me!" she commanded as she moved away from him. "Aw man," he hung his head in sorrow.

"Ouch! He crashed and burned," Jen commented with a surprised look on her face. "Ooh, I know. He must've really ticked her off," Caitlin agreed.

Elsewhere, Tricia and Heather's posse were gossiping, until Heather caught sight of Alejandro and Sydni chatting together. "That little skank will never learn, will she?" Heather growled, still holding a grudge with Sydni over her crush on her ex.

"We should teach her a lesson she won't forget," Tricia deviously schemed. "I have an idea!" Mandy exclaimed. "What is it, Mandy?" inquired Heather. "What we should do is…" she went on about her plan.

Alejandro and Sydni carried on a pretty long conversation and were enjoying talking to each other. "I've gotta go and meet up with my friends," Sydni said to end their tête-à-tête. "I'm sad that you have to go so soon, as I was just really enjoying our conversation," Alejandro lightly caressed her cheek, which made her grin heavily.

"Maybe we can continue it some other time," she said in an alluring tone. "I'd really like that," he beamed at her. They both parted ways and Sydni went back to Caitlin and Jen to tell them the good news.

"…He is **such** a great guy. He flattered me the whole time," Sydni went on. "It sounds like you two had a great time," Jen commented. "Yes, in fact, we did," she never had smiled brighter until that moment.

"So, anyways – Wait, there's Jonesy sitting by himself," Caitlin took notice, pointing in his direction. The other girls turned their heads to see him alone, sighing.

They came over to him and asked him what's wrong, though Sydni already knew what was up. He explained that Nikki is mad at him for ditching her to go to the arcade, and that when he tried to apologize she was cold and refused to even let him touch her shoulder.

"Harsh, but you did deserve it," his step-sister pointed out to him. "I don't know how else to make up with her," he hung his head in guilt. "Request a song," Sydni stated. Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow and asked, "How is a song going to help?"

"A good make-up song could set the perfect tone for making up with Nikki," she explained, "If you choose a good song and have a _meaningful_ apology, she'll most likely be powerless to resist."

"You know what? You're actually right!" Jonesy said with a smile creeping up on his face, realizing there's hope after all. "Now you go out there and get your girl, Jonesy!" Sydni threw her fist up in the air with optimism.

He got up and skated off to go request a song and make up with Nikki. However, there's another problem arising – Heather's scheme!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Out of the Doghouse and into the Bathroom

**Roller Skating Rink - 9:30 p.m.**

Jonesy's POV

I skated up to where Brooke was, determined to choose a song that would hopefully get me out of the doghouse.

"Jonesy, Hi," Brooke greeted. "Hey, are you taking requests right now?" I asked. "Sure, what song do you want me to play?" she asked me. "You see, I don't really know what song I want played. I just want something that'll help me get Nikki back."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I don't know who I feel sorrier for: Nikki or you," she told. "So… do you have any good songs in mind?"

"I think I know just what you're looking for," Brooke said as she scrolled through her laptop's song library.

**Meanwhile…**

Sydni's POV

I was talking to Nikki, who was still holding a grudge with Jonesy over him leaving her without warning. "Jonesy can be such a jackass sometimes," she cursed. _I actually feel pretty sorry for Jonesy now. Nikki's being kind of harsh – but after all, she __**is**__ Nikki._

"I'm sure he's sorry for what he did, though," I tried to ease her mood. "I know he's sorry, but I'm not forgiving him until he **really** apologizes to me. His first apology was a load of bull."

_I should just leave her time to blow off steam. I have to go to the bathroom anyway, so that gives her time to herself._ "Well, I gotta go to the restroom, so I'll just give you time to be alone," I said and then skated off.

Narrator's POV

Mandy from Tricia's devious little group was sitting by herself when she spotted Sydni making her way to the restroom. She immediately whipped out her phone and texted Heather.

_The skank is making her way 2 the washrooms. Should we teach her a lesson now?_

_- Mandy_

Heather's phone vibrated and she read the text.

_Oh yes. It's time for her 2 learn who the top of the food chain around here is._

_- Heather_

Heather, Tricia, and Gwen showed up with Mandy outside the bathroom door. Tricia took out a bobby pin, and managed to fiddle with the door lock, doing just about anything to break the lock or at least jam it temporarily.

Sydni, who was inside of the restroom, was washing her hands until she heard a click noise. "What was that?" she asked out loud, despite the fact she was the only one in there.

Once she wiped her hands off, she went to open the door, but the knob was stuck. She tried over and over again to open the door, but alas, her attempts failed. _"What the hell is going on?" _was the next thing that slipped out her mouth.

"Enjoy your time in there, loser!" Heather called from the other side of the door. Sydni's eyes narrowed with anger as she shouted, "**HEATHER**!" in rage.

In the meantime, Jonesy was waiting for his song to come up in the queue. The attention of every teen shifted to Brooke when she had an announcement to make.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" she started, "This song was a special request from a guy who wants to make up with his girlfriend. He wanted me to say that he was an idiot for ditching her and that all he wants to do now is just hold her in his arms and kiss her again."

The crowd of teens awed at that last part of her broadcast. Nikki immediately knew Jonesy was behind this and she was a bit speechless. Just when she thought she couldn't be blown away anymore, _Nothin' on You _by _B.o.B. _and _Bruno Mars _started to play.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted,_

_They've got nothing on you, baby,_

_Nothin on you baby,_

_They may say "hi" and I might say "hey,"_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

'_Cause they've got nothing on you, baby,_

Jonesy skated over to Nikki and he asked, "So, does this make up for earlier?" She reneged on her words earlier and told him, "Yes, it does." "I'm sorry about earlier, baby. I didn't mean to upset you," he sweet-talked her.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry that I overreacted." Nikki saw his sincere smile and practically melted.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun_

_On a carousel, so around I spun__,_

She let him hold her hand again as they skated in sync with each other like they did earlier.

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name,_

_And no matter where I'm at, girl, you make me wanna sing_

_Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train,_

_No other girls on my brain, and you the one to blame_

By the time the bridge of the song started, Jonesy told Nikki that the entire song was exactly the way he felt about her. "You really mean that?" she blushed as she looked in his eyes. "Of course I mean it, Nikki. Why wouldn't I?"

Nikki knew she couldn't debate with that and asked, _"So, is there anything you'd like to do right now?" _and he knew exactly what she meant. She leaned up and he arched over so they could share a kiss.

While Jonesy got out of the doghouse, Sydni was still trapped in the restroom. "I doubt anyone's gonna find me in here anytime soon," she sulked to herself. A sudden thought then occurred to her.

"Wait a second – my cellphone! I can call my friends and let them know I'm in here!" she gleamed with joy. She put her hands in her front pockets, only to realize something.

"Dammit, I left my phone in my car," she groaned, "I bet I'll be stuck in here forever."

Just when she had lost hope, someone managed to get the door open. Sydni's eyes widened when she saw the girl who had just saved her. The girl had black hair with red streaks all over, green eyes, pale skin, wore a black t-shirt with some rock band's logo on it, ripped jeans, and had heavy eyeliner on.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Sydni exclaimed in joy. "A very mean girl locked me in here, but you pretty much just saved me from being stuck in here all night!" she crammed into one sentence.

"Erm, no problem," the unknown girl said in a thick British accent. "I better go back to my friends now. Thanks again!" Sydni expressed thanks to the stranger.

When Sydni exited the washrooms, she saw the gang skating as a group together again and skated as fast as she could to be with them. "Guys, you will never believe what happened!" she exclaimed out of breath.

They asked in curiosity and she told them that Heather locked her in the restroom, with help from her lackeys. "Really? I can't believe she'd do something like that – and for no reason!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Believe it, Cait. She may have gotten jealous with the whole 'Alejandro' thing again," Sydni came to realization, "It's like I can't like the guy without her giving me hell about it."

"Well don't worry. We've got your back," Nikki patted her on the back, assuring Sydni that as her new friends, they've got her covered.

"You guys really are awesome. Thanks," she smiled. "No problem," Caitlin added, "I've dealt with Heather and Tricia several times before, and trust me, I'll help you cope with them."

Sydni felt happy to know that she had friends who were going to help her through Heather's grudge with her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An End to an Interesting Night

**Parking Lot – 11:00 p.m.**

Narrator's POV

Since it was getting late, the gang decided it was best to start going. Once they put on their regular shoes and returned their skates, they said goodbye to each other in the parking lot, knowing they'd see each other the next day in the mall.

"Tonight was really fun. We should totally do it again sometime soon," Caitlin said. "That'd be nice," Wyatt agreed. "Well, I gotta go home now. Bye guys!" Sydni waved as she made her way to her car.

Jonesy, trying to be a gentleman, walked Nikki to her car. "I really liked tonight, even though I did hold a grudge match with you," she snorted. "We should come here for a date sometime, if you want to," he suggested. "I'd really like that," Nikki smiled.

The pair shared a goodnight kiss and he walked to the car he shared with Jen. "Okay, so who's driving?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't take the wheel again. "I guess I should let you drive since I drove us here," Jen reluctantly gave Jonesy the keys. "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he sat in the driver's seat.

Wyatt was the only one of his friends left in the lot. He sat in his car and called someone on his cellphone. "Hey, sorry I couldn't make it to our date earlier. My friends wanted me to come with them to the roller skating rink," he apologized to the girl on the other line.

"_It's okay Wyatt. I know how much your friends mean to you,"_ she spoke. "I'm glad you're not mad or anything," he sighed in relief. _"Why would I be mad? Besides, I ended up hanging out with my friends tonight too."_

"Cool. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. "_Definitely. I love you," _she blew an air kiss_._ "Love you too," he said back, and then hung up.

Once he had straightened things out with this mystery girl, he started up his car and pulled off, thinking, _"This is why I love her."_

_(Ending Credits)_

_**Jonesy… Jude… Wyatt… Caitlin… Nikki… Jen… Sydni…**_

_I'm 7teen! **7TEEN!**_

We still make the good times last!

_A/N: Ooh! So secretive, right? I hope you enjoyed the story. The next one will be just as good! ;D_


End file.
